The Originals
by RedAndBlackKunoichi
Summary: What if there were other Originals, who were close to Klaus when he was younger? What if they too were after Elena? But for DIFFERENT reasons than you may think? WARNING OOC and OC Don't like? Don't read. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah...I was bored **

Damon looked over at Elijah in question. Said Vampire gave a chuckle and turned over to Stefan, who had a look of indifference.

"You think Klaus is the only Original you need to worry about?"

Elena gave a small gasp. "T-there are other Originals looking for me?"

A snort was heard and all eyes turned to Katherine, who was leaning against the wall. "Yes, _princess_, others are looking for you. You _are _the gateway to all Vampire's and Ware Wolves freedom...Why are we protecting you again?"

Stefan rolled his eyes at Katherine and looked back and Elijah.

"Who?" He asked simply

Elijah tore his gaze from a slightly shaking Elena and to the apathetic man.

"Valkyrie and... _Angel _." He said, venom laced in his voice when he spoke of the latter.

Katherine laughed lowly at the eldest Vampire. "Come on, she's not _that _bad."

"This, coming from the woman who was friends with the wench, no offense Bonnie."

Bonnie waved her hand in mock casualness. "None taken, deadman."

All vampires slightly glared at the witch. She laughed nervously and slowly slipped behind Jeremy, who was trying to hide his light snickers.

"Anyway," Stefan began, only to have Damon finish.

"Who's Angel?"

Tyler gave a smug grin.

"She sounds hot."

Caroline smacked him upside the head.

Katherine's eyes flashed to Elijah before she spoke.

"She's the second oldest Vampire in existence. Oh and she's the second most ruthless, the first being Klaus, of course."

"What does she look like?" Caroline piped in.

Katherine looked up at the ceiling in though.

"Well, she's pale-"

Stefan snorted

"-She has dark purple cat-like eyes, her hair is dark blue-almost black- and it's mid-thigh. She keeps it in a low ponytail **(A/N: If you watch Naruto, think of Sasuke's hair color, Itachi's bangs and Neji's ponytail.) **She always has a locket on, looking almost exactly like yours, Princess."

Elena glared at her and clutched her locket closer to her chest. Damon looked down, in deep thought.

"Though, one of the reason's she after princess, is because of you Damon."

Said man's head snapped up in utter shock. "_What_?"

Stefan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Just cut to the chase, Katherine." He said, irritated.

Katherine pouted, then sighed when no one seemed phased.

"She's out for blood, against the man who murdered Mason."

"Wait, I though Vampires and Ware Wolves hated each other." Jeremy said, confused.

"They do." Katherine confirmed.

"Then why is she out for blood?" Bonnie asked, rather rudely.

"Because, she's not a normal Vamp." Katherine grinned.

"Obviously not, Katerina." Elijah said.

Both Stefan and Damon growled. Simultaneously, they appeared in front on Elijah and pinned him to the wall.

"Tell us the _whole_ story." Damon said, barely keeping his anger in check.

Elijah smirked and lightly pushed the brothers away from him. "I don't think I like your attitude, _boy_."

Stefan had enough.

"_If _you want us to trust you, you need to tell us_ everything_." He spat.

"Stefan, you need to calm down." Elena said, moving closer to the angered man.

His eyes snapped to her, but he gave no indication that he was going to listen.

Damon moved to stand next to Stefan.

"Me and my little brother here have _really _bad tempers. So I suggest you tell us _all_ about Valkyrie and Angel ."

Elijah put his hands up as a sign of defeat and locked eyes with Stefan.

"Fine, I'll start from the beginning then."

Katherine leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose.

"Keep in mind, that I don't know the whole story. Those vampires like to keep to themselves."

They all nodded, except Stefan who was bored out of his mind.

"To tell you of Angel and Valkyrie, I first need to tell you of Klaus."

Katherine stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by the Salvatore brothers.

"Klaus, the eldest vampire, was never human. Many years ago while his mother was with child, his father did something horrible to a warlock."

Bonnie perked up at this

"It was said, that Klaus's father, brutally murdered the warlock's youngest daughter."

Caroline put a hand to her mouth, to stop herself from gasping.

"Enraged, the warlock put a curse on Klaus's mother."

Stefan's eyes widened in realization.

"The warlock, used a curse, saying the child would be born a bloodthirsty demon. The spell was too powerful for the warlock and he died."

Damon sighed and leaned against the couch.

"Later, the woman gave birth to a sickly pale boy with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. The woman died after childbirth and the father never treated the baby right."

"The baby, was Klaus. After he grew up enough to the point were he can take care of himself, his father committed suicide."

Stefan looked over at Katherine. _She told me this before _He thought.

"Klaus blamed witches and human's alike, for his family's death, and his curse. So he himself, kills every witch/warlock he meets, and turns many unwilling human's to Vampires or kills them."

Katherine opened her eyes.

"There, now you know _all _about Klaus."

She smirked.

"Now, how about Valkyrie?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, and sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, we wanna know about _Angel _." He said.

Katherine gave a small laugh, "In do time, my furry friend."

Tyler scowled.

"Anyway, with Valkyrie, she once lived in happy family with her twin brother, Turin, they were both humans at the time."

"She left with Turin, to go on a walk when they were both 17. That's when Klaus struck, he murdered their parents, and her mother was pregnant."

Elena closed her eyes.

"When Valkyrie came home, Klaus turned her. Years later, Angel found her, after Turin died of old age. Klaus, Angel and Valkyrie were _inseparable_."

Damon spoke up.

"Wait, so, let me get this straight. Klaus killed Valkyrie's _parents _and turned her into a v_ampire_. Valkyrie ran away with her brother, who died later on, and Angel found Valkyrie and they became _best buds_ with _Klaus_?"

Katherine nodded slowly, Stefan chuckled quietly at the confused look on Damon's face.

"Well, I don't very much like my father, but if anyone killed my brother, I would want to kill them. Not become friends with them, much less _best _friends." Damon said

Katherine sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Will you let me finish?"

Damon nodded glumly and sat back down on the couch.

"Anyway, Valkyrie didn't _know _that Klaus killed her family. She didn't even know who _turned _ her. Since it was night time and all she saw was a dark figure."

Damon made an "O" shape with his mouth.

"Years passed, and I mean_ years _passed and Angel and Valkyrie left Klaus's side. That's when Angel told Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie was so mad at Angel for not telling her, that she fled to Wales by herself, and Angel left to Britain."

"Then once again, years passed and Angel and Valkyrie saw eachother. Valkyrie forgave Angel, and they became friends again and planned on killing Klaus, then they heard news about a Petrova doppelganger, me."

"They knew Klaus was after me and they helped me escape. I haven't heard from them since I turned myself."

"Wow." Bonnie breathed.

Katherine's smirk grew.

"Now, time for _Angel 's _tale."

Elijah stiffened and Katherine nearly cackled.

"Well, Angel never had a _real _family. Her father physically abused her and her mother mentally did. She had a brother, never said his name, and they went through hell together."

"Until Klaus came."

**Woooow, I am _mean_ XD I'll update when I can, but only if you review! If you don't review, NO NEW CHAPTER! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"This is never going to work~!" Angel sang as plopped down on the sofa, next to Valkyrie. Said girl rolled her eyes and gave Angel a glare.

"Oh, come one Kyra! What makes you think this will work? I doubt they remember me." She continued.

"Because, I think they'll fall for you, harder than they did for Katerina. And that can help us!" Valkyrie countered.

Angel sighed and blew a piece of curly hair out of her eyes, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll do it. You're sooooo lucky you're not 17 and can pass for a student."

Valkyrie laughed and threw a pillow at the elder vampire. Said girl laughed too, got up and ran into the kitchen, smacking Valkyrie with the same pillow on her way.

**000000000**

"Hey, Bonnie!" Caroline called, running after the small girl.

Bonnie turned around and smiled at the blonde vampire, she was still getting used to calling her a vampire.

"Hey Care! What's up?" Bonnie slowed down and let Caroline catch up with her, they were both going outside to each lunch anyway.

"There's a new senior today!" Caroline said excitedly, almost bouncing off the walls.

Just they Stefan came up behind them and whispered "Boo."

Both girls jumped and screamed .Stefan couldn't help it, he laughed.

Caroline gave him a shove, seeing as she was the only one out of her and Bonnie that had the strength to do it.

Stefan's smirk didn't falter and he looked at the two girls. "What's this I heard about a new student?" He asked.

Caroline's scowl disappeared and she started ranting on about the new student and now she hoped her and the girl would become really good friends.

Stefan blocked her out and looked around for any new faces, he didn't spot any. He looked at Caroline who was still talking and clasped a hand over her mouth, affectingly shutting her up.

"Care, breath!" Bonnie laughed at the girl who looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment.

Stefan let go of Caroline and looked at her expectantly. Caroline opened her mouth to talk when:

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" Someone asked behind him, he turned around and was met with the sight of the top of a head, he shook his own head and looked down at the small girl who had her arms crossed.

He hesitated. Who was this girl? How did she know his name?

"Yes?" He said politely. Her smile widened, and she looked like she had an evil glint in her eyes, but he chose to ignore it. Bad idea, nothing could have prepared him for this.

"It's me! Daniella!" She smiled widely showing her teeth. Stefan's confused face didn't falter, until he looked into her eyes.

Purple.

Her eyes were a dark purple with little speaks of blue, gold, black and red.

Angel.

He forced a smile and pulled her into a hug. "How could I forget!" He said, faking cheerfulness.

"You tell anyone besides Damon, that it's me and I will kill Elena." She whispered to him as they hugged. She let go of him, that stunning smile still plastered on her face.

"Stefan? Who is this?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan turned his head slightly to Bonnie, but before he could say anything, Angel-er- _Daniella _interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Daniella, Stefan and I met in Italy a while back." She said.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Stefan and he gave a nod. They both smiled at Daniella.

"It's nice to meet you Daniella! Would you like to sit with us at lunch today?" Caroline said.

Daniella smiled and nodded. Caroline looped her arms around Daniella's and Bonnie's and started walking outside.

Stefan shook his is head and followed them. "Caroline, Bonnie, I'll be right back." He said as he started walking to his car.

They both nodded and dragged Daniella to their own car, probably planning on going to the grill or something for lunch.

Stefan sighed and got into his car, he started the engine and took off to the boarding house. He hoped Damon was there, and sober.

**0000000**

Damon sighed and leaned further back into his chair, then he heard the small roar of his brother's car and raised a delicate eyebrow. What was he doing home so early?

He turned around when he heard the door open and footsteps.

Stefan sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. Damon's eyebrow raised even more as he looked at his brother.

Stefan looked up to see Damon's crystal blue eyes looking at him almost worriedly. He shook his head and said the one word that made Damon's whole life turn even more upside down that it already was.

"Angel."

**0000000**

Angel layed down on the couch and sighed loudly, just as Valkyrie entered the living room. A small smirk playing on Valkyrie's red lips as she asked.

"So, how was school?" Angel growled and shot a look at Valkyrie, clearing saying Shut-Up-I-Am-Mightier-Then-Thou.

Valkyrie shrugged and handed Angel a glass of scotch, Angel got up and took a grateful sip.

"My god, teenagers these days! I was having lunch with the two noobs and all they could talk about was boys, makeup and freaking more boys!" Angel took another sip and leaned her back on the couch.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" Klaus asked as he too entered the living room.

Angel shook her head and put the now empty glass on the table next to her.

Klaus nodded and started heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel called out to Klaus.

He reached for the door, but not before he looked at Angel and said:

"Hunting."

Angel shook her head "No, you can't do that. At least not right now. Don't you think it would be suspicious? I mean we just moved here, then out of the blue the "animal attacks" start up again?"

Klaus sped to Angel and pushed her against the wall, forcefully gripping her neck.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Learn your place girl." Klaus hissed.

Valkyrie had to give Angel credit, the girl didn't even flinch.

"Klaus, we need to be careful. We _need _to make sure we're not caught. We _need _the Salvatore's and the Petrova doppelganger _alive_,don't do anything to risk that."

Klaus growled and pushed her further into the wall. Angel put her small hand over his much larger one and pushed him off her.

"Fine." Klaus said, through ground teeth. He walked to the door and slammed it shut as soon as he was outside.

Angel breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall. Valkyrie walked over to her and offered her another glass of alcohol.

Angel shook her head and looked at the time, she blew her hair out of her eyes again, a signal saying she was annoyed.

"I have to go meet Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Damon and the grill now. Come with me?" Angel said/asked.

Valkyrie rolled her green eyes and nodded.

"Blegh, we need a fake name for you." Angel said.

Valkyrie nodded again and walked up the steps to her room "I'll think of one while I'm changing."

**0000000**

Angel ran a hand through her silk-like curls and closed her eyes.

_I miss being human. _

Her eyes snapped open when she noticed she had tears. She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, getting the wetness off.

She took the black jacket from the bed and shrugged it on, grabbed her lapis lazuli ring off the nightstand and went down stairs and meet up with Valkyrie at the door.

She hadn't cried for centuries! Why was she suddenly crying now? It didn't make any sense. Unless it had something to do with the fact that she had meet with Stefan again.

That boy was her bestfriend back when he was still a newbie. She felt bad for having to compel him into forgetting her. But she didn't want to be another Katerina.

Now the Petrova doppelganger has taken interest in _both _the Salvatore bothers, it seems like history is just repeating itself.

**0000000**

No matter how much Stefan denies it, he knows Elena had more in common with Katherine that just her looks. They both fell in love with Stefan, but still hold Damon close in their hearts.

And now it seems that she can't keep her eyes off the blue-eyed Salvatore.

"Stefan? Stefan? Ste-fan!" Caroline waved her hand in front of Stefan's face.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blonde vampire. She inclined her head to the door where a rather tall girl was standing, he looked to her left and saw that Angel was standing next to her.

He gulped when Bonnie waved them over to their table. Angel smiled sweetly at all of them, then turned to me and smirked slightly.

Stefan gulped again, his palms were getting sweaty. He nodded to her and turned to Elena who was looking at Angel with fire in her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Daniella and this is my _sister _Ariana." Angel "Daniella" smiled and lifted her hand to shake it with Damon, when her small hand reached over to him, he took it but instead of shaking it, he kissed her nimble fingers.

"Damon." He smirked at her.

She smiled and tilted her head slightly. She withdrew her hand and held it out to shake with Elena.

Elena shook her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Elena. Stefan's _girlfriend_." She had made sure to add emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'

Angel had to stop herself from laughing. Elena had more in common with Katerina than she thought. They were both _very _possessive.

****

**Review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's POV

I smiled down at Elena and took a seat next to Jeremy- in front of Stefan. Valkyrie took a seat next to Bonnie, in front of Damon. I held my hand out to Jeremy and he shook it, saying "I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother."

One by one I shook hands with the Caroline, Tyler, and Alaric.

I reached over to shake hands with Bonnie when I felt a surge of pain go through me, I grunted slightly and withdrew my hand.

"Excuse me a second, I have to use the ladies room." I got up and walked over to the bathroom, making sure not to seem to eager to get away.

When I reached the bathroom, I made sure no one was in there and I finally let a small groan of pain escape my lips.

I clutched my head and leaned against the wall for support. What the hell is going on?

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see. Angel." I glared at the brunette who walked in.

"Katerina. Good to see you too." I grunted again and held my stomach.

Katherine looked at the me in question,

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Klaus, he's trying to take control of me. I'm fighting a losing battle, Katerina." I said, almost whispering.

Katherine gave me a sympathetic look before speeding over to me and shoving me against the wall. She took a dagger she had been hiding behind her back and thrust it into my heart.

Before I could react, Stefan and Damon had rushed in and both of them took a hold of Katerina's wrist, stopping her from attempting to kill me.

Damon grabbed Katerina's arms and shoved her against the bathroom stalls, Stefan took the dagger and smashed the non sharp end of it at the base of her neck.

She gasped then fell limp in Damon's arms, he dropped her like she was on fire, and she feel to the ground.

Damn it. Now I _owe _them something. Freaking perfect.

I could feel Klaus taking over and before I could give them a warning, my hair turned a silvery blonde and my eyes turned blue.

They both took a step back, not sure what was going on.

**Nobody's POV.**

Angel suddenly stood up and stared at them for a second then fell, before she hit the floor Damon had caught her.

He looked over at Stefan who was looking at the girl in his arms. Her hair was at war with turning blonde or black.

Finally after what seemed like hours to the Salvatore's, her hair turned black again.

She opened her eyes and Stefan was almost relieved to see them dark purple.

She ripped out of Damon's grasp, and stood up, holding out a hand for Damon, who took it and stood up as well.

"Thank you, for saving me. I owe you." Angel said,

Stefan nodded, he didn't want to pester her about it anymore, she looked like she was about to pass out. Plus there could be other vampire's here and would hear what she was saying.

Of course, Damon didn't think so. "Wanna explain to us, just exactly what the hell happened?"

Angel glared at him. "Not here, idiot." She brushed the dirt from her black pants and walked to the mirror. She ran a hand through her curly hair, affectingly taking out the tangles.

She looked at both the brother's and smirked slightly.

"This is a _girl's _bathroom, boys."

She was pretty sure if they were human's they would have been blushing.

They quickly left and Angel rolled her eyes. She looked down at the unconscious vampire and rolled her eyes.

_I don't die that easily, Katerina. _She mused to herself._ I will not die with a mere dagger._

She picked her up and sped at inhuman speed out of the grill and too her own house.

She threw her down in the basement, filled with vervain and sped back to the bathroom. All within seconds, being an original has it's perks.

She walked back outside and to the table, she apologized and said she had forgotten to call someone. They all nodded, except Caroline and Rose.

Bonnie outstretched her hand and shook it with Angel, she froze.

Angel send an icy Glare to Valkyrie. She nodded and lightly brushed her hand against Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie shook her head. "Sorry about that." She laughed. "I don't know what came over me." She smiled and apologetic smile to Angel.

Angel smiled back at her. "It's alright..?"

"Bonnie."

She nodded "Bonnie, it's alright."

**0000000000**

Angel waved goodbye to the teenagers as they sped away in the cars.

The remaining people here were Valkyrie, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and herself.

"So, I guess the little Bennett double figured it out?"

Stefan nodded and Damon just grunted.

"Do you just, like, not trust anybody? Dashing Damon." Valkyrie said slyly, repeating Katerina's words, from all those years ago.

Damon's head snapped up and he glowered.

"Not when it comes to Originals, I don't."

Valkyrie shook her head and Angel laughed.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"I'm the only Original in this little group we have going here." She said, staring right into Damon's electric blue eyes.

Confusion washed over Bonnie's face. "But Katherine and Elijah said-"

Valkyrie's angelic features went bright, and Angel's mouth open slightly in shock.

"Elijah's here?" Valkyrie asked in desperation, before composing herself.

Angel was taken back. Elijah's here? In mystic falls? Why?

Angel and Stefan made eye contact and she felt that familiar tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had gotten when they first became friends.

"Yeah, he's here to help Elena-"

Stefan cut him off

"It's not helping when she's going to die, Damon."

"Whatever." Damon replied

"So, what is _she _then?" Bonnie asked.

"A sorceress." Valkyrie replied.

Damon and Stefan both looked at Bonnie.

"No, not a _witch _a _sorceress_. Difference." Angels said with another roll of her eyes.

"Please enlighten me as to _what _that difference is." Damon said.

Angel shot Damon a warning glance. "For one, she's more powerful that ten Emily Bennett's combined, she knows the cure for a werewolf bite, she knows a spell to make humans immortal, without turning them into vampires."

Valkyrie smirked at the gaping look on Bonnie's face.

"Valkyrie is not one to mess with, Damon." Damon kept his glare in place when he looked at Angel.

Angel shot him a sly smile and winked.

Damon sighed and ran a hand over his face.

_This girl is going to be the death of me. _He thought.

**0000000000**

Angel gulped when she heard the door slam downstairs. She turned to Valkyrie who blanched and shook her head, indicating that she was on her own.

"Angel!" They heard Klaus yell, he sounded mad. Very, _very _mad.

Angel let out a shaky breath, and slowly walked down the stairs. Klaus was standing next to the door, holding an unconscious human by the collar of his shirt.

Angel shook her head in disgust, she would never hurt a human that way, just dragging it around like it was some kind of rag doll.

She would compel the human, then kill him. Making sure it wouldn't go through any pain, other than her fangs digging into it's skin.

"What?" She said, making sure her tone didn't offend him. She would never admit it out loud, but she was terrified of Klaus. She was strong, yes. But he was stronger. So much stronger.

He was a better hunter, he was a better manipulator, he was stronger, faster, _better_. Hell he freaking shoots _lightning_.

"Would you like to explain to me _why _you refused to let me take over?" He asked, raising a silvery blonde eyebrow.

Angel tried her hardest not to start shaking, but no avail, just then someone knocked on the door.

Klaus glared at the door and threw the human to Angel who caught him and ran up the stairs, only to come back seconds later, empty handed.

Klaus walked over to the door, Angel trailing behind him, he opened the door and was met with the sight of a average height man.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Klaus asked.

"Uh..Is Daniella here?"

Angel popped her head out from behind Klaus and smiled nervously.

"S-Stefan! How nice to see you again. Something wrong?" She asked.

Stefan looked at the nervous face of Angel then to Klaus, who was glaring daggers at him.

"You..left your jaket at the grill. Damon wanted me to give it back to you." Stefan said, unsure of what was going on, he was however getting pissed at the blonde man who kept staring at him.

"Oh! I didn't notice is was gone." She giggled to herself and maneuvered around Klaus so she was facing Stefan.

He handed her the black leathery jacket and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you Sweet Stefan, and tell Dashing Damon I said thank you for finding it." She smiled teasingly showing her pearly white teeth.

He nodded nervously, his stomach was doing weird flip flops and his palms were getting sweaty.

The last time he felt like this was when he had met Katherine.

"Uh... Yeah. You're welcome, and I'll tell him. " He nodded to Angel then made his way back to his car.

Klaus shut the door and stared at Angel. She just closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Klaus drew his hand back and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand.

Angel flew into the wall on the other side of the room. She grunted and slipped to the floor.

Her hair was out of it's pony tail and spilled over her shoulders, covering her face. Klaus stalked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her up.

"Who was that?" He hissed at her.

She whimpered lightly and opened her mouth to speak when someone ripped Klaus away from Angel. She feel to the floor with a soft thud.

She raised her head and what she saw made her want to jump for joy and cower in fear.

The man was standing over her protectively, while glaring at Klaus.

Klaus got up and glared at the man.

"Elijah. How nice to see you." He said sarcasticly.

**0000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah shot a worried glance and Angel who was standing up and brushing the dirt off her pants.

Klaus smirked at Elijah's reaction to Angel and sped back over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, away from Elijah's veiw. Said man eyes narrowed at Klaus's action.

Angel looked back and forth between the two vampires, she was nervous as hell, but wouldn't admit it.

Just then Valkyrie decided to walk down the steps, she saw Klaus and Elijah staring each other down.

Angel noticed this and ran over to her. 'What the hell are you doing?' She mouthed to her,

Valkyrie's eyes windended when she notcied Klaus looking her way with deadly eyes.

Angel also notcied this and swtifly knocked Valkyrie out, she fell on the steps and away from Klaus's prying eyes. _I'm sorry Kai, but better knocked out than dead._

Klaus was the was who acted first, he grabbed Elijah by the throat and threw him across the room.

Elijah quickly got up and aimed a punch at the elder vampire's face.

Angel sped up and caught Elijah's wrist and Klaus's arm and threw them both in difference directions in the room.

They both got up and sped to eachother again. Angel ran inbetween them, ready for an inpact, she shut her eyes and clentched her fists.

Elijah cursed under his breath and stopped right when his fist was about to connect with Angel's jaw. Klaus also stopped and glared at the woman who got in his way. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Aleksandra! What are you doing?" He demanded, tightening his grip.

She flinched, but stood her ground. "You both need to stop fighting-Ahhh!" Angel cluched her arm where Klaus broke the bone and fell to the ground.

"You, my dear, _need to learn your place_." Elijah spat at the woman who was slowly getting back up off the ground.

Her armed healed after a while and she blew her hair out of her eyes. She looked over at Elijah then muttered "Troublesome."

Elijah couldn't help but agree. He bid Angel a goodbye and left in the same direction Klaus went. To the door.

After a while Valkyrie woke up. "Alek? What happened?" She said, her head spinning with a headache.

Angel poked her head out from the kitchen dooor and smiled innocently. "Nothing, Kai! Don't worry about it, I'm making you some tea."

Valkyrie nodded and stood up, her feet wobbeled a bit as she mad her way to the sofa. "Alek, where's,"  
She gulped "K-klaus?"

She heard a clatter of dishes in the kitchen and a spew of curses. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"H-he's gone. Don't worry about it. Here." Angel walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and food in the other.

Valkyrie gratefully drank the tea and ate the food all the while thinking _What the hell happened, while I was knocked out?_

After she was finished Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her out the house, before Valkyrie could ask where they were going Agenl shushed her and went into the drivers seat of the car.

Valkyrie followed her example and entered the passangers seat.

Angel brushed a lock of curly black out of her face and said "We need to visit Elena, and tell her the _truth_. Obviously Katerina got there before us. But we still need to try. Also, I need you to make sure Klaus can't take over my body as he tried to while we were at the Grill."

Valkyrie nodded slowly and waited in the car until they got there. She closed her eyes and whispered a quick incantation. Angel's eyes glowed a soft white, before turning back to their original dark violet.

Angel shivered and breathed out slowly "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Valkyrie responded.  
**  
00000000000**

Damon slammed the door to his room and flopped down on his bed. He heard the bathroom door close and looked up to see Rose standing there.

"Damon," Rose started, she looked at him, hesitated and then continued, in a soft, almost trembling voice.

"she..she wasn't an old friend...was she?"

Damon sighed and sat up "No, she's...an Original Rose."

Rose's eyes widened in horror and she took a few steps back. "Original?" She whispered.

Damon nodded and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"What about the other one?" Rose asked, her eyes still wide.

Damon closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose.

"Sorceress."

Rose shook her head, "No that's impossible. All sorcerers were burned _years_ ago."

Damon gave her a pointed look "_Obviously_ not, since there's one left."

Rose sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed,

"I don't like this, Damon. What if she kills you? Or Stefan?"

Damon snorted "I'm not afraid of her. She's got, what? 400 years on me? Big whoop. I have Stefan, Caroline _and _you."

Rose nodded slowly, then they heard soft giggling from the door.

Standing there, was Valkyrie, she had her left hand on her hip, and in her right hand was a big black book. "Everything Elijah and Katerina told you, was a lie. So forget everything."

Damon got out of bed, grabbed Rose's wrist and walked to into the living room. He saw Angel sitting on one of the couches, talking quietly with Stefan.

Damon cleared his throat and Angel stopped talking and directed her attention to him.

He coughed awkwardly. "So, what was this thing about Katherine and Elijah being lairs?"

"Well, Katherine's always lying, I figured she must have dragged Elijah down with her." Stefan said, shooting Angel a small smirk.

The corners of Angel's mouth twitched upwards in amusement "Elijah only lies when my life is on the line. Anyway, I'm here to tell you the _truth_."

Damon spoke up "Seems a little to good to be true. Don't you think?"

In a flash, Damon was pinned to the wall effortlessly, by Angel. "Bare in mind, Salvatore, that I can kill you in the blink of an eye." She said.

Her eyes turned black with a red tint to them and the veins around her eyes popped out. Her fangs were what scarred Damon the most. They weren't like his or Stefan's

They look like they can cut through steel easily. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"They...why.. haven't you?" Damon gasped out clutching her hand, trying to pry her off.

Angel smiled and released him. "Because, you are important to the Petrova doppelganger and I plan on keeping you safe from Klaus."

Angel walked back over to the couch and sat down, a smirk playing on her lips

Stefan offered a hand to the gasping for breath Damon, which he reluctantly took. Stefan helped him get up and settle him on the arm chair.

Standing my the doorway, Valkyrie laughed quietly.

Angel shook her head. "So, any questions?"

Damon mockingly raised a hand Angel threw a pillow at him.

"Yes, I have a question." Damon said throwing the pillow back at her, which she easily caught.

Angel nodded, signaling him to continue, while she put the pillow on her lap.

"How old are you?" Valkyrie chocked back a laugh, while Stefan threw him an amused look.

"Over 10,000 years old." She responded smoothly.

Damon's jaw dropped.

"Oh, and my real name is Aleksandra." She said, throwing Damon a teasing wink.

Damon leaned further into his seat _This is going to be on hell of a night. _He though glumly.

**00000000000**

Blaaaaaaaah. I was not happy with this chapter. I knew it was going to confuse some of you . If you have a question feel free to ask. But let me see if I can clear somethings up.

Angel's real name is Aleksandra. Valkyrie's is Kaira. Aleksandra's full name is 'Aleksandra Angel' I'm not saying her last name, yet.

Kaira's is 'Kaira Valkyrie **Rasmussen'**

I will however tell you this. Aleksandra is Russian and Kaira is German.

Teehee. No more info, but if you ask I _**might **_**tell.  
****  
Hmm...**


End file.
